desperatehousewivesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mike Delfino
Biography All the ladies love him and all the guys want to be him. His presence is enough to make any desperate housewives clog a drain or burst a pipe. But Mike's not just your average friendly neighborhood plumber. He's also a hitman. Season 1 Mike Delfino posed as the friendly neighborhood plumber but was secretly trying to find out where his ex-girlfriend (Deirdre Taylor) had gone. She went missing years before. Her father, Noah, wanted to know what had happened to her before he died - he was terminally ill. Deirdre's remains were discovered in the toy chest that had been under the Young family pool. Paul Young murdered Mrs.Huber after she admitted blackmailing his late wife, Mary Alice. He tried to frame Mike, who was arrested but released. Susan Mayer was interviewed by the police as she was Mike's alibi and discovered that he had been in prison for manslaughter and drug dealing. Devastated, Susan ended their relationship and he wrote her a letter, explaining why he was convicted of those crimes. Susan didn't trust him and gave it back but visited Kendra and Noah, looking for answers. Kendra told her that Mike and Deirdre were drug addicts. Mike kicked the habit but Deirdre didn't and an undercover policeman forced her to sleep with him in exchange for his silence about her drug habit. Mike found out and tried to stop it. He caught them together and they had a fight, ending with them going over a balcony. Mike survived but the cop didn't. Susan and Mike reconciled after she found out it was self-defense. Near the end of the season, Mike discovered that Paul Young was involved in Deirdre's murder. He took Paul hostage and was going to shoot him but Paul told him that he and Mary Alice (his late wife) lived in Salt Lake City years before. Mary Alice worked at a rehab centre and met Deirdre there. One night, needing drugs, Deirdre tried to sell her and Paul her watch - claiming the baby needed food but Mary Alice offered to buy food but refused to give her cash. Deirdre knew Mary Alice couldn't have kids and offered them her baby son instead. Mary Alice agreed and they moved to Fairview with their son, Zach. Three years later, Deirdre found them and demanded her baby back; they refused. Deirdre went towards the stairs, intending to take Zach but Mary Alice stabbed her - she had been holding a knife during the argument. Mike let Paul go as he realized Zach was his son. Meanwhile, Zach held Susan hostage after finding out Mike had kidnapped Paul. Season 2 When Mike got home, he and Susan fought off Zach and fled. Susan was stunned to discover that Mike is Zach's father. Mike told her after going to the mortuary to look at a body that could be Zach. Luckily, it wasn't but Susan was wary of Zach because his behaviour during season one was not normal teenage behaviour. Wanting to protect her daughter Julie, she encouraged Zach to go to Utah, looking for Paul and gave him money too. When Mike found out about this, he ended their relationship. After Edie Britt set Susan's house on fire, Mike got Susan a wire to record Edie's confession. Mike then asked Susan to move in with him but Susan, while tempted, refused, moving into a caravan instead. Later, they made up and he planned to propose in the season finale but was knocked unconscious by Orson Hodge in a hit-and-run. Season 3 Mike survived the accident but spent the next 6 months in a coma. When he woke up, he had forgotten the last 2 years. Edie Britt took advantage of this, telling him that Susan was obsessed with him. They soon began a relationship which ended when he was arrested for Monique Polier's (whom he vaguely remembered) murder. Susan and her new boyfriend, Ian, did their best to get him out of jail. In prison, Paul attempted to befriend him so Zach would help him find Felicia Tilman, who he was accused of murdering during Season Two. Zach helped Mike by paying for him to be released on bail. Later, he visited a hypnotherapist to try and make sense of some memories. He realized that Orson was responsible. He and Mike had a fight on the hospital roof and Orson fell off. Mike was cleared when the police found Alma and Monique's teeth and suicide note. Mike was saddened when Ian and Susan got engaged but later discovered that Ian had known Mike had been about to propose the night of his accident and proposed first. Mike challenged Ian about this at a poker game and they did a deal: if Mike won, he could tell Susan about this but if Ian won, he couldn't. Ian won but Mike's feelings for Susan were still there. Ian wasn't happy about Mike's presence on Wisteria Lane but had to thank him after Mike rescued him after the car he and Susan were in, overturned in a lake. Following an argument with Ian, Mike consoled Susan and they kissed, renewing Mike's hope that they would reconcile. Mike's conscience bothered him and despite his deal with Ian, told Susan what happened at the poker game. Susan was furious and sent them both away but eventually decided to marry Ian. Upset, Mike left a message on her voicemail, saying goodbye. That night, he left Wisteria Lane and Susan (who was dumped by Ian because he realized she loved Mike) behind. Mike went camping so Susan went after him. She and her guide, Toni, got lost in the woods. Susan told Toni about her complicated love life, and Toni told her that she invited in too much drama. Offended, Susan went to find Mike alone. Back at the campground, a hiker is reported lost, and Mike recognized Susan from the description. Susan left a message for Mike, promising if they reconciled, they would be a normal couple. Mike found Susan and they went home. Exactly a year to the day after Mike's accident, they went out to dinner. Susan waited for Mike to propose and was disappointed when he didn't. On their return to Wisteria Lane, the trailer Susan decorated on the night of Mike's accident, was waiting on her driveway. They live the experience they were meant to have that night and Mike proposed. They married in the woods in the middle of the night. Susan surprised him with a small wedding because she didn't want to put pressure on him for a big, expensive wedding. Season 4 Mike and Susan discovered that they were expecting a baby. Mike told Susan that he had never been happier but problems arose when Julie asked if she could go to a party. Susan agreed but Mike said no as he'd seen some crazy parties at the house in question. Susan agreed with Mike but later told Julie that she wanted Mike to feel he was part of the decision making process and Julie went to the party. Later that night, Mike told Susan that he drove past the house earlier and saw topless girls, drunken people staggering around and music blaring. Susan claimed she needed something from the store and went to get Julie. However, at the party she was mistaken for a stripper but she told them she was pregnant and took Julie and Dylan home. Mike found out and told Susan that he respects her decisions on how to raise Julie how she wants as Julie's her child. The doctor suggested Susan and Mike go for genetic counselling (due to her pregnancy), Mike admitted that his father was alive and in prison for first degree murder. They visited and Susan was shocked by how cold Mike's father was. Going to their hotel room Mike removed his shoes just as Susan ambushed him with questions about his dad. The next day, confronting him alone, his father said that he regretted what his actions did to Mike. They made him unpopular and sent him to a dark place. He claimed that one never truly overcame that and told Susan to watch Mike carefully. While at Bree's house, Mike dropped one of the painkillers he was taking. Bree found it and wondering what it was, researched it. On discovering that it was highly addictive, she told Susan who only believed it when she found pills hidden in Mike's flashlight. She confronted him and he threw the pills down the sink, telling her that he wasn't addicted but later retrieved them. Mike's drug dealer hassled him for money so he blackmailed Adam and Orson into prescribing him more pills. Mike's drug dealer came to the house and Susan, unaware he was a drug dealer, tried to fix him up with Julie until Mike told her that he was a drug dealer and she threw him out. He confessed that he had bought drugs illegally from the dealer so he could keep working, worried about the cost of raising a child. Susan thought that he had stopped taking them but found pills in the car. She confronted Mike and he accidentally pushed her down the stairs. They went to the hospital - worried about the baby - but punched a hospital worker so Mike was handcuffed to a seat. Luckily she and the baby were fine and Susan's ankle was only sprained. She was prescribed painkillers and when Mike asked for one, she told him if he didn't go to rehab, she would leave him and refuse him access to the baby. Mike agreed and went for thirty days. Mike didn't go to the first Lamaze class, as he received his 30 day chip (30 days without drugs) but was there for the second. Mike told Susan that Bree Hodge's husband, Orson, had run him over, Susan furiously told Orson to stay away from her family and told Bree what happened. Orson grew apart from Bree because of this, and Susan apologized for it. After Mike's mother visited Mike and Susan, she was difficult with Susan - asking personal questions and unable to believe that Susan couldn't cook. Mike scolded his mother and she apologized just before Susan gave birth to their baby boy. Mike wanted to name him Maynard after his grandfather (who was a father figure for him) but Susan preferred Connor. Mike convinced her to name their son Maynard James Delfino (he's known as M.J.). In the five-year jump, Mike and Susan divorce, after killing a mother and a child in a car crash. Season 5 As previously stated, season five takes place five years after the events of season four. In the new timeline, it is revealed that Susan is having a secret relationship with her painter/decorator Jackson Braddock. When Jackson asked why they couldn't go public, she replies, "Maybe I don’t deserve to be happy," which led to flashbacks revealing why Susan and Mike divorced: they were involved in a crash with another car. They survived but the occupants of the other car - Lila Dash and her daughter, Paige - died. Susan and Mike weren't responsible (the other car pulled out in front of them), but Susan blamed herself and Mike and the trauma took its toll on their marriage. When Mike arrives to collect their son ("M.J.") for the weekend, Susan tells Mike that she is seeing someone. While Susan is now with Jackson, Mike started dating Katherine, Susan's older friend. Mike and Katherine bonded over after bad dates and realize they are attracted to each other. When Susan finds out that they are dating and that Bree knew, it is clear that she still has feelings for Mike, whom she refers to as her soulmate. This bad feeling spills over into Mike and Susan's son, M.J., when he attacks Katherine. It emerges that this is a result of what Susan told M.J. when she and Mike first split up; that they would get back together eventually. Worried about her and Mike's relationship, she tells him that her daughter wants her to move to Maryland, but isn't sure if she should go. Mike was non-committal but realized, thanks to Dave, that he was falling in love with Katherine and left her a basket of roses with a note saying "Don't go". When Katherine found them, she was thrilled - unaware that Dave had an agenda of his own, thinking Mike was responsible for the deaths of his wife and daughter. Dave planned his revenge - he, Mike and Katherine would go camping and he would shoot Katherine dead. Unfortunately, Dave's wife, Edie, sent him a text, telling him to come home. Edie confronts him - during the confrontation, Edie is about to call Mike when Dave nearly strangles her. Edie rushed out and was killed after being electrocuted when she crashed her car into an electricity pole after swerving to avoid Orson. Dave later learns that he nearly killed the wrong person. Susan confessed she was driving the night that Lila and Paige died and realized he should have been targeting her. Dave decides to kill Susan and Mike's six-year-old son, M.J. Delfino, in revenge. Mike later struggled with his feelings for Susan and Katherine, and proposes to Katherine, who gladly accepts. In the finale, Dave gives Mike a videotape which he says is rehearsal footage of their band; it is actually Dave's confession which Mike wasn't supposed to see until after M.J. is dead. Needing a videotape to use at the wedding, Katherine puts it in her camera. Katherine and Mike are waiting to fly to Vegas and Katherine takes her wallet to buy cappuccinos and knocked the camera so Mike heard Dave's voice from her purse. Watching it, he sees Dave confess to killing M.J.. Mike runs to save him, leaving a message for Katherine. Unfortunately, it is misinterpreted. Mike phones Susan and told her that Dave is the man whose wife and daughter that died in the accident. He speaks to Dave, offering himself in Susan and M.J.'s place. Dave agrees and tells Mike to meet them at the site of the accident. Unknown to Mike, Dave plans to have Mike crash into his car and kill M.J., just as Susan did when she killed Lila and Paige. Susan manages to escape and tried to warn Mike, but he crashed into Dave's car anyway. Susan was relieved to find M.J. alive and well as Dave had told him to get out of the car. Susan, Mike, and M.J. share a hug, and Mike kisses Susan. Season 6 Mike broke up with Katherine and asked Susan to marry him, again. She accepts and they plan their wedding. Her daughter, Julie, then returns to Wisteria Lane. Though Susan is happy and in love with Mike, Katherine is devastated and jealous. Their friendship is deeply scarred by this. At the ceremony, Katherine approches Susan and explains how she feels and asks for her to make a public apology during the ceremony or she will make a huge scene. Susan then locks Katherine in a closet, she breaks out and a scene ensues after Mike and Susan are wed. Susan then apologizes publicly. However, Katherine tells her it doesn't matter because as of this moment, they are at war and she begins to plot revenge. When Katherine tells M.J. how Susan stole Mike away and takes the child from school, Mike verbally blasts her, saying he never loved Katherine and was thinking of Susan the whole time they were together. When a hurt Katherine says it'd be less painful for Mike to stab her with a knife, he retorts that he doesn't care enough about Katherine to kill her. After he leaves, Katherine calls 911 to say she's losing blood and then stabs herself. Katherine tells the police that Mike stabbed her and he's arrested. Trying to help him, Susan calls on Katherine's daughter Dylan, who's believed Katherine's tales that she's married to Mike. After talking to Mike in jail, Dylan realizes her mother has been lying and confronts her, causing Katherine to have a full breakdown that presumably exonerates Mike. Season 7 Mike and Susan have to leave Wisteria Lane when they are in debt. They move to a small apartment and Mike starts his search for a new job. He eventually finds some work in Alaska, so he moves there to work. At some point, Felicia Tilman and Mike talked and she asked him to kill Paul, but he said no. After Susan was injured in the riot, Mike returned home and he later visited Felicia in jail; she suspected that it was him that shot Paul, but he insisted it wasn't. After Paul suggested to Mike that Zach was the shooter, Mike goes to visit Zach and finds out that it was in fact him that did it. Mike then enlists the help of Paul and they both take him to a rehab center. Relationships Deirdre Taylor TBA Susan Mayer TBA Edie Britt TBA Katherine Mayfair TBA Trivia * Mike was originally planned to be played by an Italian American actor. James Denton still doesn't understand why he was eventually chosen. *When the pilot was first being written, Mike was supposed to move to Wisteria Lane with a five-year-old son named Timmy. Mike was never supposed to have a mystery. The plot was then reconceived, him having a son was scrapped and instead Mike was then placed into the Mary Alice/Deirdre storyline. Instead of having a son by his marriage to his late wife, Mike was given an illegitimate son by Deirdre. This turned out to be narrator Mary Alice's adopted son Zach Young; although he eventually has a son with his then and now current wife, Susan. *In the first two seasons, Mike was shown to have a dog named Bongo. Bongo would later disappear halfway through the second season with no explanation given. he hasn't been seen or mentioned since then. When asked in an interview Marc Cherry stated that Bongo passed away while Mike was in a coma. *Character named after Justin Mike Delfino, a Chicago securities attorney, who was a high school sweetheart of one of the show's executive producers. *Mike's birthday is Janurary 25th. *Mike has been wrongly arrested by police on three occasions, in Season 1 due to suspicion on him murdering Martha Huber (Paul was the real culprit), in season 3 due to Monique Pollier's murder (Gloria Hodge was the real culprit) and most recently in season 6 when Katherine accused him of stabbing her (Katherine had stabbed herself, which Dylan and Susan found out). *Mike is a Hitchcock fan. Category:Main characters Category:Fathers Category:Murderers Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Season 5 characters Category:Season 6 characters Category:Season 7 characters Category:Incarcerated characters Category:Married characters Category:Widowed characters Category:Delfino family Category:Gun owners Category:Mystery characters Category:Musicians Category:Time-Jump characters